crazy little thing called love
by jreed16
Summary: Ron is haveing feelings about someone he just cant explain. What will happen?I will forever suck at summarys. Its a lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy little thing called love

He was so beautiful there was no way I could ever capture his real beauty. It was like there was no flaw at all. He was just perfect.

Oh how I long to become a part of him. Just one piece of his perfection. It would be wonderful to let him know just how perfect he is.

"Ron. Ron are you listening to me?"

Ron looked up at the piece of perfection he was admiring. Those emerald eyes looking over his face in confusion. Ron shook his a few times to get himself out of his daydreams.

"Yea Harry im listening. What were you saying?"

Harry gave Ron a slight chuckle. Harry's chuckle was so soft and sweet it could make a troll go to sleep. Oh now look Hes even making me rime. What has he done to me this time? Oh Ron stop. Snap out of it.

"Ron I think maybe you're a bit tired. We should call in a night, and finish potions tomorrow ok."

"Yea I guess I am a bit distracted"

Harry looked at Ron with concerning eyes

"Have you and Hermione had another fight"

"What? Oh no we haven't"

If only he new that what was distracting him was standing right in front of him. He new Hermione had liked him for a while now. With all the staring and non stop talking. He did the only thing he could think of to shut her up, He went out with her.

He likes Hermione and all but he couldn't help but feel a real closeness to Harry. A Closeness he couldn't really explain. He wanted to touch every bit of him. He wanted to take him in his arms and tell him just how much he loved him. That was never going to happen. Not in a million years. He just had to face the facts. Harry will never feel this way about him.

"Ron are you coming" Harry said looking at him again with that look of confusion.

"Yea im coming"

My dreams will be filled with nothing but Harry tonight. Filled with nothing but dreams that will never come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Ron squinted against the sun that was shining through the window. He looked over at Harry's bed to see that he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. So beautiful under the golden sun.

Ron swung his legs over the bed, and quietly crept over to his trunk. He grabbed a pair of jeans and red t-shirt, and headed for the bathe room.

When Ron emerged 20 min later. He found Harry was awake and reading a book on his bed. His glasses were askew on his nose as they always were. Harry looked up at him with a smile.

"I was wondering where you went." Harry said

Ron sat next to Harry on the bed. He reached up and put Harry's glasses back on his nose.

"I just went to freshen up. What time is it anyway?" Ron asked

Harry looked at his watch

"It's about 9:30. Why?"

Ron shrugged. Harry got up off the bed and stretched. Harry's stretch reviled his thin frame. Harry had always been skinny because of the malnourishment form his aunt and uncle, but if you got past the skinniness he was beautiful. Every inch of him. If only Ron could tell him so.

"I think maybe we should go down to breakfast now. What do you think?" Harry asked

Ron nodded. As they reached the dormitory steeps Hermione's arms came out of know where and found themselves around Ron's neck. Ron staggered back against her powerful embrace. When Ron finally regained his balance Hermione let go of him.

"Ron we better get to the great hall breakfast is nearly over." Hermione said with a smile

"She's right Ron. If you want to get something in you stomach before potions we better get a move on."

Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron by the arm and was practically dragging them down the hall. Ron kept sneaking glances at Harry every 5 seconds who was humming a tune Ron couldn't recognize. Hermione was talking quite franticly about a new Rita skeeter article in "The Dailey Prophet".

When the reached the great hall doors Ron all of a sudden stopped. Harry and Hermione stopped with him.

"What's the matter Ron? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione said with concerning eyes.

"Yea mate what's the matter? You look sick"

"Listen Harry id like to talk to Hermione alone for a minute ok"

Harry gave Ron that sideways grin he always loved.

"Oh. I see you want to be **ALONE**. Ok ill see you later."

Harry walked into the great hall. Ron took a deep breath.

"Hermione you know I love you right?"

Hermione smiled

"Yes Ron I kind of knew that one."

"But I don't love you the same way you love me. I love you as a friend."

Hermione's smile slowly turned to a frown.

"What are you saying Ron?"

Ron sighed

"Hermione im in love with someone else. You can understand that cant you"

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I have loved you since our first year. You get the courage to ask me out a few weeks ago, and know you tell me you're in love with someone else." Hermione cried

"Hermione im so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did Ron"

Hermione turned and ran down the hall crying. Ron felt bad he never wanted to hurt her, but until he sorts out his feelings for Harry the just cant be with her. No matter what he has to sort these felling out for all there sakes.

**NOTES: Well there you have it chapter 2. Please review its real inspiring to get reviews from people. Even if you have any ideas on how I can make the story better feel free to review your ideas. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was having problems with document manager **

**Thanks**

**Chap 3**

Breakfast went on as usual. Dumbledore made his speech. Then the first years were sorted into there houses. Everyone in the Great Hall was in high spirits. Everyone except Ron.

Ron felt real bad about breaking up with Hermione. He didn't mean to hurt her, but these feelings he was having about Harry were stronger than anything he had felt before.

Harry, his lovely Harry. His beautiful piece of perfection All Ron wanted was to tell Harry how much he loved him. Oh how he longed to be wrapped in his arms.

Out of no where Harry put his hand on Ron's. A bolt of electricity went through Ron from his head to his toes. It was such a simple gesture. Putting his hand on his, but it ment so much to him

"so Ron what did you and Hermione "**TALK" **about" Harry said with a smirk. God how Ron loved that sassy smirk.

"Harry I know what you're thinking and nothing like that happened. We broke up."

Harry sassy smirk turned into a frown. He slid his hand off Ron's. He missed Harry hand warming his own.

"Oh I thought…..I'm sorry Ron" Harry looked down at his breakfast avoiding Ron's gaze.

"It's ok. I just……..There was stuff I had to work out, and I couldn't do it with her."

When breakfast was over Harry and Ron made there way to the dungeon for potions. Where as usual there were getting yelled at by Snape for not having there essay done. As the day wore on they never once saw Hermione it wasn't like her to skip classes.

When dinner finally rolled around they decent see her either. It was out of character for her to just disappear like this. Something wasn't right.

"It's not like Hermione to just skip all her classes. I'm real worried." Harry said

"Yea I haven't seen her since breakfast. We really should go look for her" Ron said

Harry and Ron searched every where they could think of and had no luck finding Hermione anywhere. It was getting late and they would soon have to quit searching.

"We should check the bathroom. That's where she was when you hurt her feeling in our first year remember."

"Your right, I bet that's where she. She's probably just in the bathroom crying" Ron gave a nervous laugh. At least he hoped that's where she was.

They made there way to the perfects bathroom. When they went in they heard someone sobbing. They both sighed a sigh of relief.

"Come on out Hermione everything's going to be ok. Don't cry" Harry soothed

Harry and Ron looked closer to see that it was not Hermione that was crying. It was moaning mertal.

"Oh. Mertal its you. Hey have you seen Hermione anywhere today? We have been trying to find her." Ron asked

Mertal gave an ear shattering scream

"Mertal what's wrong?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry it was horrible. Hermione came in this morning crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said her and Ron had broke up. I asked if there was anything I could do but she said no. So I left to roam the toilets and when I came back she……. AAAAAA" Mertal started crying again uncontrollably.

"What mertal what did she do?" Ron asked

But Ron and Harry did not need an answer, Because there lying on the floor was the lifeless body of Hermione.

**Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have sort of a problem im debating rather I should let Hermione live or keep her dead. So im taking a vote from my readers. Tell me what you think. Thanks. Oh and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Chap 4**

"Oh my god Hermione" Harry ran to Hermione's side

Ron backed away to the wall His mouth agape with horror. It was all his fault. He was responsible.

"Ron you need to go get madam Pomfrey now. Ron are you listening to me? Go get madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled

Ron couldn't move. He just pressed his back harder against the wall, and stared at his unconscious friend on the ground.

"Ron listen to me you have to snap out of it, and get madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled

Again Ron didn't budge.

"Fine ill go. Ron stay here." Harry ran out the door leaving Ron all alone in the bathroom.

At first all Ron could do was stand there. Unable to move and inch. Then slowly he went to Hermione's side. He knelt down and took her cold hand in his.

"Please wake up Hermione. Please you can't be dead Your stronger than that. I know you are." Ron pleaded

Tears started to well up in Ron's eyes. He couldn't control it. He still loved Hermione, and he felt personally reasonable for what happened. If only he had let her down more gently. He could have prevented this.

Madam Pomfrey came bursting through the door along with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall at her side.

"Mr. Weasely what happened" madam Pomfrey asked.

Ron just shook his head. Harry spoke up for him.

"We don't know what happened we just found her like that. Please save her."

"Ill do my very best Mr. Potter."

Ron looked over Hermione's lifeless body, and came across something in her left hand.

"Madam Pomfrey look there's something in her left hand. See? What is it?"

Madam Pomfrey eased Hermione's hand open and pulled out a small bottle. The bottle was completely empty. Madam Pomfrey studied the bottle carefully.

"Was it is" Harry and Ron urged

"Its sleeping pills and looking at the date it was only refilled yesterday" madam Pomfrey said

"Where did she get them?" Harry asked

"I'm not sure Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey turned to professor McGonagall

"Minerva could you please fetch the stomach pump form my office?"

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and walked out the door.

"A stomach pump. What will that do? It won't hurt her will it? I won't let you hurt her!"

Harry came and put his arms around Ron's neck. Ron instantly stopped yelling, and concentrated on Harry's arms around him. This was what he had always wanted. For Harry to hold him. Ron sighed with contentment. He never wanted Harry to let him go.

"It's ok Ron. The stomach pump won't hurt her. It might even save her life." Harry soothed

Harry slipped his arms off Ron's shoulders, and looked at him with his eyes full of tears. It was like Harry was trying to tell him something but he couldn't find the words to say it. Harry went back over to Hermione clearly giving up on whatever it was he was trying to tell Ron.

Professor McGonagall came back with the stomach pump and handed it to Madam Pomfrey. She turned to Ron.

"Now Mr. Weasley you can look away if you wish, because I must warn you this will not be a pleasant sight."

"Ill be ok just save her." Ron replied

Madam Pomfrey nodded and started pumping Hermione stomach. Madam Pomfrey was right it wasn't as pretty sight at all. Every time Madam Pomfrey pumped Hermione's stomach Ron swooned. Luckily Harry was there to catch him every time. He was glad Harry was there.

Madam Pomfrey pumped Hermione's stomach one more time. She turned to Harry and Ron and shook her head sadly. Ron and Harry new what that meant. It meant that Hermione didn't make it. Harry turned to Ron and cried on his shoulder. Ron didn't know what else to do so he wrapped his arms around Harry and cried too.

All of a sudden a sharp breath was taken. Everyone turned and looked at Hermione laying on the floor. She was covered in a cold sweat and was having a hard time breathing, but she was ok. Everyone ran over to her side.

"How are you felling Ms. Granger? Are you alright?" madam Pomfrey asked

Hermione nodded her head.

Ron and Harry each took one of her hands.

"Hermione we were so worried about you." Harry cried

Ron nodded in agreement

"Yea we thought we had lost you." Ron said holding back the tears

"For a minute there you did" So soft that they had to lean real close to hear

"Alright Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley stand back give her some air."

They did as they were told and backed away. Madam Pomfrey put Hermione on a stretcher and levitated her to the hospital wing.

Ron and Harry followed her up to the hospital wing. They stayed with Hermione for many hours just giving her reassuring smiles that she was going to be fine.

As the sun started to set Harry stood up and stretched.

"Ron I think maybe we should leave. Its getting late and Hermione needs her rest."

Ron shook his head

"Its ok you go. Ill be right behind you."

Harry nodded and left Ron and Hermione alone. Ron sighed and took Hermione's hand.

"I am so sorry Hermione. I feel like all of this is my fault. If only I had let you down a little more gently……"

"No Ron it's not your fault. You could have never known what is was going to do. I just……I didn't think there was another way."

"And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one" Ron said

Hermione laughed

"I usually am, but when you told me were in love with someone else I……"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I need your help." Ron said

Hermione looked at him with confused eyes

"With what Ron"

Ron sighed

"I need you to help me tell Harry I love him"

**Notes: Dum Dum Dum LOL. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's my longest one by far. I'm going to try to start posting a chapter a day, or at least I'm going to try. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

Hermione looked at Ron with shock in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Hermione now would be the time to say something." Ron pushed

But Hermione couldn't speak. How could she be so blind? Ron constantly looking over at Harry in every class. Ron always hugging Harry when he won a match. She thought this was just friends being friends. No that was a lie. Deep in her heart she new what Ron had felt. She was just to selfish to admit it. She had wanted Ron all to her self, and that was wrong.

"Hermione please say something. I mean you do understand what im saying right. I am in love with Harry. I have been for a long time.

"Yes Ron I figured that much out. I'm not that daft. I'm just trying to swallow it all down."

"Hermione its not that bad is it?" Ron frowned

"Bad? Oh no Ron it's not bad at all. Don't get the wrong idea. It just took me by surprise that's all." Hermione said

Ron sighed

"Good because I don't want you or anyone else to think im wired or anything. I mean I can't just control these feelings they just are."

"Ron the thing is I had no idea you were…..you know."

"What." Ron said

Ron exactly what Hermione was going to say, but if she was going to help him tell Harry she would need to get used to saying it.

"Oh come on Ron don't make me say it. You know what I mean."

Ron shrugged

"I have no idea" Ron smirked "just say it won't kill you."

"ok fine I didn't know you were gay ok." Hermione sighed

"Hermione im not gay I just happen to be in love with a guy."

Hermione laughed

"Ron that's the same thing."

Ron laughed too

"I guess it is."

"Ok lets talk about how your going to tell Harry."

"Wait. You mean your really going to help me? You're ok with this?"

Hermione sighed

"It is kind of weird that one day your dating me and the next your telling me your in love with our best friend. Who is also male to add to the confusion. The good thig about me is that ill get over it. Plus its all kind of romantic. I want to see how it turns out." Hermione smiled

Ron smiled to. Hermione was always the understanding one of the group.

" So what do you think I should do?"

"Well. I know he likes you back so there's no need to be worried about rejection." Hermione said

"how do you know hw likes me back?" Ron asked

"Ron it's so obvious. The way you look at each other. There are defiantly love waves coming off him."

"Ok so know what?"

Hermione put her hand to her head. It helped her think when she massaged her temples. She new she wanted Harry to be totally unexpected when Ron told him. So when could he do it?

"Oh my god Ron I have the best idea."

"What?" Ron asked

"Breakfast is in a ½ hour why don't you tell him then in front of everyone so that he knows your really serious?"

Ron looked down at his watch. Him and Hermione had talked all night.

"Hermione im not sure I could do that." Ron blushed "What if I don't want other people to know."

"Ron if you and Harry start going out people are going to find out eventually. Your just going to speed up the process that's all."

Ron thought about the plan for a minute. Hermione was right they would find out. So why was he so nervous.

"Your right Hermione I will tell him at breakfast."

Hermione laughed with excitement

"Oh this is going to be so great. I cant wait"

Hermione got up and pulled Ron into a bone crushing embrace.

"Oh Ron im so proud of you. I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face."

Hermione grabbed Ron and started and pulled him out the door.

"Come on lets go lover boy."

Ron blushed

Ron and Hermione made there way to the dining hall. They both sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry. Harry smiled

"Hi guys. Hermione you look much better."

Hermione smiled

"yea im feeling much better thanks Harry."

Ron started to break out in a cold sweat. It was almost time, and he was as nervous as hell. The dining hall was packed with people and all of them were about to hear his secret. Hermione took him hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Ron smiled back. He tried to open his mouth to tell her thanks, but he was afraid he would puke all over her. So her just nodded

Dumbledore stood to make his speech, but before her could say anything Hermione grabbed Ron and they both stood up.

"Professor Dumbledore sir. Ron would like to say something before we begin. If that's alright." Hermione asked

Dumbledore nodded Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and sat down.

Ron looked around at the huge crowed

"I……I…...I" Hermione gave him a nudge in the ribs "I want to say something to Harry"

Ron took Harry's hands and made him stand up next to him.

"Harry there's something I have wanted to say to you for a long time. I choose to say it now because I cant stand it anymore. Its eating me up inside." Ron gulped

"Well what is it that you want to say Ron?" Harry asked

Ron took a deep breath

"Harry…….I love you. I love you so much that I tingle every time you look at me. I love you so much my heart melts when you smile my way. I love you so much that I can barely breathe every time you touch me. I love every thing about you your sloe, your heart, your courage. I just love you."

Ron looked at the floor. He had not mean to tell Harry that much. Everything just slipped in the moment.

Ron felt a hand under his chin. It was Harry's. Harry brought Ron's head up so that it was even with his eyes.

"Ron you have no idea how long iv wanted you to say that."

Harry leaned in to capture Ron's mouth in his. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced. The love Harry felt was flowing off him in waves. Harry did love him back. His Harry. His piece of perfection. It was all his and it always will be.

**Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a bit fluffy, but that's just me. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

In the weeks that fallowed the great hall incident Harry and Ron heard nothing but whispers when the walked down the hall. Of course it was to be expected. It was going to take people a long time to get used to seeing them together.

The most magical thing was Ron had never been happier. Every night he curled up with Harry wrapped in his arms. Neither of them cared what everyone else thought. Ron would lie wake long after Harry had fallen asleep just to watch him. Harry was such a peaceful sleeper. His sweet face calm and content while he dreamt.

Even though Ron was happy there was one thing he was dreading. He still hadn't told his parents about Harry. Oh when Ginny found she wanted to tell mom and dad immediately, but Ron made her swear not to say anything. Hermione disagreed completely.

"Ron this is silly and you know it. You have to tell your parents sooner or later."

Ron sighed

"I know I just don't want to see the look on their faces when I tell them im gay. It will mortify them."

"Your not gay remember? You're just in love with a guy that's all. Isn't that what you told me?"

Ron laughed

"Yes it was, but im being serious Hermione. I don't want to do anything to shame them. What will my brothers think? Oh Fred and George are never going to let me forget this one."

Harry walked up and hugged Ron

"Ron stop worrying every thing will be fine you'll see. I know your parents will be fine with us, but they won't be happy to know we keep it from them for so long."

"I know your right Harry I just……"

Harry silenced him with a kiss. Hermione blushed and looked at the ground

"I know im right. So why are you still worrying?" Harry whispered gently in his ear

"Ok Harry you win we will tell my parents."

"I think we should tell them tomorrow." Hermione said

Ron's mouth flew open

"What? We can't tell them that soon Hermione nothing has been planed yet. We have no idea what to say."

Hermione smirked

"That is the reason why were going tomorrow. Something like shouldn't need practice. It should come from your heart."

Ron through his hands in the air

"Alright is surrender. You win."

So an owl was sent to the burrow that night saying they would be coming for a visit tomorrow. Harry and Hermione kept reassuring Ron that this was the right thing to do, but it didn't seem to ease Ron's nerves.

When they arrived at the burrow they were welcomed with open arms by Mrs. Wesley

"Oh Ron I was so happy when you said you were coming to visit. I have missed you so."

She turned to Harry

"Oh Harry dear how are you. Im so glad you could come."

Mrs. Wesley hugged Ron and Harry again and invited them into the house

When they walked in they found a table full of food.

"I made a big dinner you guys I hope you enjoy it."

Harry smiled

"I always enjoy your cooking Mrs. Wesley."

"Well thank you Harry dear. Im sorry Arthur couldn't join us he's off on a special ministry trip, and won't be back for a while. Well sit down and enjoy the food."

Harry sat and ate his fill. Ron on the other hand couldn't eat anything he was so nervous about having to tell his mom about him and Harry. Harry wasn't making it any easier while playing footsie with him under the table all through the meal.

When the meal finally ended Harry and Ron led Mrs. Wesley into the living room.

"What is this all about boys?" Mrs. Wesley asked

Harry and Ron looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"There's something me and Harry need to tell you mom." Ron said

"Is everything ok? Is Ginny alright? She's not hurt is she?"

"No Mrs. Wesley Everything is fine. We just have some news." Harry said

"The thing is mom……well you see…….Its like this….." Ron stammered

"Mrs. Wesley Ron and I are in love." Harry spit out

Mrs. Wesley looked at Ron and then to Harry and then to Ron again. Back and forth she looked not saying a word. Then all of a sudden she brought Ron into a bone crushing hug.

"My little Ron is in love. Oh come here. Im so happy."

She let go of Ron and brought Harry into the same bone crushing hug

"Oh Harry welcome to the family. Ron couldn't have picked a better person for him than you."

"Mom your not mad?" Ron asked

"Mad why would I be mad. My little is growing up."

"I just didn't know if you would think of me the same if you found out I as in love with a guy."

Mrs. Wesley went up and hugged her son again

"Ron how could you ever think that? No matter what happens ill always love you no matter what."

Ron smiled he was so lucky to have such an understanding mom

"Well mom its late me and Harry better get to bed."

Mrs. Wesley gave them both a suspicious look

Ron and Harry rolled their ryes

"Mom honestly do you think we would do anything like that under your roof"

"you better no Ronald Wesley. Im trusting you."

"Ok mom we get the picture."

Harry and Ron said goodnight to Mrs. Wesley and headed to bed. Ron and Harry striped down to their boxers and got into Ron's bed. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron. Ron smiled

"im not even going to say I told you so." Harry said

"You just did."

"Oh well in that case I told you so. You were worrying for nothing." Harry said

Ron gave him a slight slap

"ok ill admit it you were right and I was wrong."

Harry kissed Ron very deep and passionately

"Ron have I told you how much I love you lately?" Harry asked

"No?" Ron said with a grin

Harry kissed every freckle on Ron's beautiful face.

"I love you so much Ron Wesley."

Ron wrapped his arms tighter around Harry and brought him closer to his chest.

"I love you to Harry."

That night Ron did nothing but watch His lover, His friend, His Harry sleep. Ron didn't want it any other way.

**Notes: Well I kept my promise so far iv posted a chapter a day. Ill try to post another one tomorrow, but I might not be able to. I hope you enjoyed me story. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE Its real inspiring to hear fee back. **


End file.
